


Lost Time

by inkouragement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (somewhat), Book Five, Confessions, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkouragement/pseuds/inkouragement
Summary: After a disastrous Quidditch practice, Alicia tries to cheer up Angelina. One thing leads to another.





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice during the fifth book, in Angelina and Alicia's seventh year.

“Hey, it wasn't so bad. At least Harry didn't fall off his broom again, and no one was in mortal danger this time! I think that's a first for us,” Alicia said as plopped down next to Angelina, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed and huffing angrily. They were alone in their dormitory, which was a rare but pleasant occurrence. After Fred and George, looking suspiciously guilty and apologetic, had brought a heavily bleeding Katie to the hospital wing, Angelina had called off practice and everyone had returned to their respective dorms. Brenda Womps and Marina Blithe, their dormmates, were both downstairs in the Common Room, already studying for their N.E.W.T.s, and Alicia had looked forward to spending some alone time gossiping with her friend and eating the remainder of their Honeydukes Express sweets together. Instead, Angelina had, without saying a word and most likely without looking at what she was letting her anger loose on, kicked Alicia's leftover box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum across the room, sighed frustratedly while burying her hands in her hair, and sat down on the far end of her bed. While Alicia didn't like to see Angelina this upset, she also knew that in a little while she would, as always, realise she was being ever so slightly dramatic, and maybe finally be up for discussing how awful their new DADA teacher was, and more importantly, how much Alicia wanted Leo to sic his pet tarantula on her. Really, anything but an angry Angelina would make Alicia praise Merlin at this point.  
Angelina's head snapped up in Alicia’s direction, eyebrows raised incredulously at her attempt at lightening the mood.  
“Are you kidding me? That was a disaster! If we keep playing like that-”  
Alicia cut her off. “We're not going to keep playing like that.”  
Angelina opened her mouth to offer a retort, but Alicia continued. “It was the first practice of the year, what were you expecting? Besides, it was those damn snakes in the stands who were causing the trouble, not the team.” She looked at Angelina, who was playing with her box braids, periodically tightening her grip on them and huffing.

“It's not like the Slytherins aren't going to be there at the next practice- or the next game, or in class. Those slippery bastards will take any opportunity to bully and sabotage us, and the teachers clearly don't give a Crup's arse about any of it or else they would do something about it! It was humiliating enough to have them heckle us from the stands, but Harry just _had_ to make everything even more mortifying by all but breaking Katie's nose, and Fred and George _of course_ go and escalate things even more – don't look at me like that, they were way too helpful for them to have been innocent – and the new Weasley manages to be a disaster just by being _him_ , and I just...” She trailed off, looking at Alicia distraughtly. “I don't know if I can do this, Alicia. Be Captain. I'm not like you, I can't just... shake stuff like this off. This is the only shot I'm getting at being Captain and I'm already blowing it,” she said, looking down at her hands again. “I just don't want to let anyone down.”  
So that was what was going on. Angelina was afraid she couldn't fill Wood's shoes.  
Alicia put her right hand on Angelina's and her left arm around her shoulders, awkwardly trying to comfort her while also not smothering her. Her chin rested against Angelina's shoulder while they breathed in tandem. She hadn't known this was something Angelina had been worried about – she'd always seemed so self-assured, especially when on the Quidditch pitch. She'd only seen her cry a handful of times in their six years of friendship, and that was usually under duress from some kind of attack on Hogwarts or its students. The last time Angelina had cried was after Cedric's death last year after the third task in the Triwizard Tournament, and nearly every Hogwarts student had shed a few tears about that tragedy.  
Alicia was quiet while she tried to think of the words Angelina needed to hear right now. She tried to concentrate on helping her, but being this close to Angelina made her feel all kinds of distracting feelings. Despite her racing heart, she managed to come up with something half-decent to comfort Angelina with.  
“I know you can do this, Ange. I can imagine it's scary, having all those expectations placed on you, but we have an amazing team of players who all support you. Sure, Ron needs some, well, special attention, but the rest of us have been playing together for years! And Harry's promised he'll stay out of trouble with that new witch – you're going to be fine, I promise. And we'll think of something to get back at those Slytherins, too. I'll bet Fred and George will have at least five pranks prepared by dinnertime, and twice as many if we ask them to.” It felt a bit strange to be giving emotional speeches – Angelina was usually the one up on the soapbox, although most of her topics were either Quidditch or something to do with women's emancipation. “Seriously, I don't know anyone who'd be a better fit to be Team Captain. You're -” Amazing, she thought. Inspiring, she wanted to say. “- really good at Quidditch. And leading. Leading a Quidditch team, that is.” She shuffled her feet awkwardly. “But you'd make a pretty decent Minister for Magic too,” she added with a grin. “Maybe President of the Galaxy wouldn't be too far-fetched either, or-”  
Angelina laughed, finally seeming to snap out of her gloomy mood.  
“As if. I'm going to either be the all-powerful ruler of the entire universe, or I'm out. It's an all or nothing deal, feel me?” She smiled, rubbed her eyes with her left hand and sat up straight, pulling herself together. Her right hand was still intertwined with Alicia's.  
“And you're right. The team is great – next match we'll destroy those slimy pricks, no doubt about it. It's just so frustrating to always have to be the bigger person. I can't exactly afford to lose my cool, being Team Captain and all,” Angelina said. She didn't seem entirely at ease yet, as if there was something else on her mind still, but it a definite improvement.  
Alicia squeezed Angelina's hand and leaned into her again.  
“Like I said, that's what Fred and George are for. You're here to kick ass and take names, the boys can do all the petty fighting for you. You're too good for that stuff, anyway,” Alicia said. Angelina glanced at her, and Alicia returned her gaze quizzically.  
“I need you on my side, too. I'm not doing any ass-kicking without you. We're a team!,” Angelina said. “And Katie too, of course,” she added absent-mindedly. “That's us, the Gryffindor Chasers...”  
She looked at their entwined right hands, still awkwardly laying on her thigh, then seemed to make up her mind about something. Alicia felt her heart skip a beat as Angelina moved closer and let go of her right hand in favour of putting it on Alicia's shoulder. They were facing each other now. Angelina had moved out of her cross-legged position to be able to move closer, and both of them were sitting awkwardly half-twisted on the edge of the four-poster. Alicia could almost feel Angelina's breath on her lips as she spoke softly.  
“There's something else. I noticed you've been... distracted, lately. You barely caught a single Quaffle when we played Quidditch at Ginny's over the summer. I'd hoped you would be more focused during actual training, but no such luck.”  
Alicia felt her heart sinking slowly as Angelina talked. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Angelina continued. Uncharacteristically timidly, she said, “I think I know why. At least, I hope I do.”  
Alicia felt a surge of electricity in her chest as Angelina moved forward and kissed her. For a fraction of a second they both stayed perfectly still, both of them still processing what had just happened, but then Alicia moved to kiss Angelina back, and a sigh of relief escaped from Angelina's lips as they moved over Alicia's. She felt Angelina placing her hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Angelina's lips were softer than she'd imagined, but the warmth of her mouth and her hands and the faint, sweet taste of pumpkin were unexpected. Alicia buried her hands in her braids and pulled her even closer, and Angelina moaned softly. They were still twisted at the waist in an awkward position, so it wasn't long before they pulled apart, breathlessly looking at each other.  
“You can't imagine for how long I've wanted to do that,” Angelina said, smiling more broadly than Alicia had ever seen before.  
“I bet it's not as long as I have,” Alicia managed to say, despite her racing thoughts – and heart. “First year, when you showed me how to do a looping mid-air while holding the Quaffle. We weren't even allowed to use brooms yet, and I thought you were the coolest person I'd ever met,” Alicia confessed. She looked at Angelina, who flipped her hair over her shoulder in comically exaggerated arrogance, and grinned. “Of course I know what a huge dork you are now, so there's no point pretending to be cool around me.”  
Angelina made a quasi-offended noise. “I'm cool! I know how to do a backflip and I punched Boris Nelson in the nose once! That's cool, right?”  
Alicia laughed. “You'll always be cool to me, Ange, don't worry.”  
“Also, I made out with Alicia Spinnet once, and I think that should at least bump me up from the low forties to the top five on the list of most enviable Hogwarts students of the last decade, don't you think?,” Angelina added with a wink. Alicia shoved her in the shoulder but she couldn't help but blush. “I win, by the way. I've wanted to kiss you since you saved me from falling out of that boat on our way across the lake in first year. You were so shy back then, but you already had your amazing reflexes. And you had those cute beads in your hair – I loved those.” She managed to look both triumphant and completely besotted while she said that. “They were quite a fashion statement for an eleven-year-old,” Alicia agreed. _Six years_ , she thought perplexedly. Her first reflex was to tease Angelina for it, but after a few seconds it seemed more sad than it was funny.  
“We could have had this for so long,” she said quietly. She took Angelina's hand again. “This. I've wanted to be with you for so long, and to think we could have just...” She trailed off.  
Angelina gave her a soft smile and a mischievous look. She pulled Alicia in for another kiss, this one short but heated. She rested her forehead and nose against Alicia's when they stopped to catch their breaths. She grinned.  
“I guess we'd better start making up for all the lost time, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to get back into writing fic, and because there just isn't enough femslash out there I decided to write a fluffy Angelina/Alicia one shot as my gateway drug back into fandom. If you spot any mistakes or have any criticism (or just liked the fic, I'm a sucker for compliments), don't hesitate to let me know in the comments.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll be back soon with more fics!


End file.
